narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Clash of Two Warriors: Scarr Eromalc vs. Shishimaru Genbu
Advent of the Breaking Point "Taichou, we have the readings on your destination," buzzed a female voice over the radio the captain was wearing. He clicked the response button, "Thanks, Komiyu. And you know I don't like it when you call me by my title," he said, the gruffness of his voice indicating annoyance. "Oh, sorry, Scarr. By the way, why do you want to go to a place like this? It seems extremely dangerous," said the voice, slightly taken aback by her friend's tone of voice. "It's nothing, just some scouting. I'll be ready for any incoming calls," replied the man. "...Okay... Base out," said the voice as the radio went dead. Scarr looked around. The Chimera faction's base wasn't the best piece of real estate he'd ever been to, but it sure looked defendable. "Okay, now to look for that man." Shishimaru was sitting on his throne overlooking a stadium where a bloody and gory clash of ninja was going on, Shishimaru smiled as the crimson liquid flowed and the metal clashed together. Scarr was gaining on the area where the man he was looking for was present, and he could hear sounds of death and battle in the distance. That bastard... Two fencers suddenly jumped into the stands as they did battle, the blood fell like rain from their wounds. Scarr arrived at the top of the stadium, concealing his power. Oh, a great emperor, huh? he thought as he made his way to right above Shishimaru. "Hello?" said Shishimaru, "What is with all you jerks from the Shadow Empire come'in into Empire!" "?" said Scarr from his perch. "I'm from the Guardians..." "In all this time, I've changed my ways..." said Shishimaru, "I'm no longer against the guardians..." "But you killed my brother..." said Scarr, his face turning stony. "That was 1000 years ago..." said Shishimaru, "sometimes, people do change..." Scarr looked down, "...I've pent up all of this rage... gained all of this power... learned all of this knowledge... just because my brother died... I honestly hope you don't think that changing your ways will prevent you from getting hit with all you dished out," said Scarr angrily, clenching his fist as he brought it up to the handle of his sword, unsheathing it. "Prepare to die!" "I only changed my ways because I needed to focus my resources on the Shadow Empire." said Shishimaru drawing Akumaseki and getting up, "I can level this entire arena if I wanted to!" Scarr had already disappeared, and now he was behind Shishimaru, swinging his sword with unprecedented speed. "I don't care!" Shishimaru blocked Scarr's sword with his own, "Ugh!" Shishimaru grunted as their swords clashed together, "You... Won't... Win..." Scarr's eyes were fiery, blazing with anger he hadn't let out in a thousand years. He continued to push, and with one last "GRAH!" he slammed Shishimaru into the floor of the stadium. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you!" yelled Shishimaru as he slammed his hand on the ground as he released some of his power, leveling the arena and leaving a small but wide crater, "How does that feel?!" Scarr was standing a few meters away, his arms held up in an X-block. He put them down, and dug out his sword from behind him, which he stabbed into the ground to keep it from being blown away. "Like a summer's breeze," he said as he walked from the long patch of still intact land behind him and came within about ten feet of Shishimaru. "You apparently still have a big head..." said the kitsune as he brought his sword up again. "But remember, you're definitely not the only one who's been training for a thousand years." Shishimaru appeared behind Scarr and swung his sword, ready to decapitate him with it in it's newest Shikai command, as one giant sword. Scarr twisted his sword over his right arm in a block, maintaining the lock and sliding the swords over his head, twisting around after he moved Shishimaru's weapon to his left, slicing a cut across his opponent's chest.